silentmobiusfandomcom-20200215-history
Shima the Hedgehog
History Creation Shima was created 5 years after Shadow was, making her his younger sister. She was created to grow up like a child, then stay the same once she got into her teens. Xilax the Hedgehog and Ruby the Goddess each donated some of their DNA, Xilax blood and Ruby hair. She was given the name Project Demon while her sister, Hali, was given the name Project Angel. As soon sa they were born, Shadow gave Shima her name, and Ruby gave Hali hers. Xilax fought with them for him to take Shima away with him, but he was denied and he left. After a family photo (excluding Xilax), Ruby left with Hali, separating the two sisters. A few years later, when Shima had gotten older to the stage when she would grow no more, the scientists began experimenting on her, dispite Professor Gerald's wishes. One day, they struck a nerve, and Shima turned Dark and attacked them, going on a rampage though the ARK. She nearly destroyed most of the ARK before Shadow defeated her and knocked her unconcious, turning her back to her old self. Gerald contacted Ruby and she came, bringing with her a grown up Hali. Ruby placed a power crystal on Shima's choker to supresss the Darkness inside of her. They left after yet another fight with Xilax, who also left, vowing he would get his hands on Shima not matter what. The experimenting was then forbidden, with the result of breaking the rules being immeditaly taken back to Earth and not allwoing to step a foot on the ARK again. Shima grew up withoutfurther incident until G.U.N. came and closed down the ARK. As everyone knows, Shadow and Maria fled, Shima behind them to protect them. A new G.U.N. robot, named Diablon, attacked them, and when it was destroyed, it set Shima's pant leg on fire, giving her pyrophobia and a severe burn scar. Shima used Chaos Shield in order to protect Maria from the soldier's guns, but it broke and she was shot, almost killing her. After Maria died and Shadow blasted out into space, she was treated quickly for her wounds then put inside a stasis pod, where she had remained for about 50 years.. Reawakening Shima was reawakened when a secret G.U.N. mission lead the soldiers up to Space Colony ARK. The soldiers took her stasis pod back to Earth, unknowing that it had started her reawakening. While transfering her to Prison Island, Shima escaped, crashing the truck and catching the attention of Sonic. After a brief fight with Sonic, she was brought back to G.U.N., who then proceeded to take her to Prison Island. Sonic came back and rescued her and took her to safety. Before she could explain why she was wanted by G.U.N., two of their agents found them, but they were no other than Shadow and Rouge. Shadow and Shima reunited with each other, and they revealed that they were in fact siblings! Reunion Darkness Inside New Look Losing Immortality Appearance Shima is a red and black furred hedgehog with red eyes. Her hair is short and curled, and she has a tuft of black hair on her forehead. Her eyes are slanted like Shadow's and they have black tips on the end. She wears gold earrings in each ear. On her head is a black bandanna with long ties. Her shirt is gray with a black collar that detatches from her shirt and with black short sleeves. Her gloves are elbow length and has circular parts on the back of them and has red and black tips at the elbows. She wears black, baggy pants and black sneakers with red and white designs. Without her gloves, her hands are black with a black streak going up to her elbows, but are hidden by her gloves. Her feet are the same, but due to a burn on her one leg, her fur is a darker color with an orange tint and the streak winds around her leg. She also has three gun shot scars on her stomach, chest and ribs. On her collar is a light green power crystal that helps hold in her Darkness, so it must never be taken off. Unlike others who have Psychokinesis, Shima does not bear the markings on her hands or gloves. Personality Shima can be very quiet around new people she knows, but finds it easier to meet knew people if she's with Sonic or Shadow. From her experimentation, she has become emotionally unstable, being able to be made extremly mad or sad in a matter of seconds. Shima can have mood swings, as well. She can also have a cocky attitude and personality or a mysterious and dark personality, depending on the situation. Forms Super form Shima can gain this form only with the help of the seven Chaos Emeralds. In this form, she can fly and her look gets a white and purple color scheme. She can also use bigger attacks, such as Chaos Blast and Chaos Rift. The black-furred areas on her fur become purple, and her red fur becomes white. Her hair flips up, the top two quills resembling Shadow's quills, and the bottom curving back. She also has a strand of hair on each side of her face. She has purple streaks on all her quills. Her bandanna moves down around her waists and ties itself there. Shime's pants get small purple strips on them. Her shirt loses the top, only the collar remaining. Design: Old and New Dark form Shima can gain this form either when she is greatly upset or angered, or when her power crystal is removed. She grows two large, black demon wings with blades on the edges. Her hair becomes long and scraggly, sometimes forming into sharp quills here and there. Her ears curve up to resemle a Werehog's, and her pupils disappear. Her bandanna remains the same. Her shirt turns into a tube top, revealing two of her three scars. She grows claws and her teeth become longer, and her tail grows out with a red tip. Shima's pants get a torn look, as well as her shoes. The red fur on her becomes black and her black fur becomes red. She can also fly in this form and can perform Chaos Blast and chaos Penetration without getting tired. Design: Old and New Data form Shima gains this form only once while she was in the Cyber World. Her red fur becomes black and her red fur becomes neon green. She gets neon green markings on her gloves, pants, and face. She can perfom Delete and Data Blast. Design: Old Galaxy form Shima only gains this form when she fights against Dark Nebulae with Nova. Her hair turns similar to Super Nova's. Her outfit is similar to how it was when she is in her Super form, except for her bandanna, which turns into a bow and sits on her head. Her eyes change into a bright orange, and her tuft of black hair flips up to resemble Amy's. She gets a flame pattern on the bottoms of her pants. Design: Old Elemental form Shima gains this form only once when she, Sonic, Shadow and Flame join up with Sunsetta and Thornetta to defeat Scar. Design: New description later Ultimate Shima Design: New description later Werehog Shima gets turned into a Werehog in Sonic Unleashed 2, along with Sonic (once again), Shadow and Knuckles in an attempt to steal back the Master Emerald and the seven Chaos Emeralds. Shima, like Sonic and Shadow, has become more stout and burly. Her hair has turned shaggy, and her teeth grow into large fangs and her hands turn into sharp claws. Her pants become torn and turn into ragged shorts and her shirt rips into a shaggy tube-top. A chain comes from her choker and from her inhibitor rings. She gets spikes along her inhibitor rings and on the bottoms of her sneakers. Her burn mark is visible, and she gets black fur around her wrists. Design: Old Sir Tristan Shima plays the role of a knight-in-training alongside Lamorak (Jet) and Galahad (Silver). She made her first appearence in Sonic and the Black Knight: The Return of King Arthur. Design: New description later Knave of Hearts Shima takes on the role in the storybook version of Al''ice In Wonderland''. She aids the Red Queen, but turns over to Sonic's side after being saved from certain death at the hands of the Red Queen herself (almost decapitation). Design: New description later Abilities Chaos Abilities These abilities of Shima's are capable by using her Chaos powers and energy. Chaos Missile Shima's signature move. This attack is similar to Shadow's Chaos Spear, though instead of being spear-shaped, it is shaped like a war missile. It does the same amount of damage as Chaos Spear. Chaos Control Another of Shima's signature moves. This can only be used when Shima has a Chaos Emerald. It allows her to teleport to far places, mostly places she had been to before. The farther the area is away, the more tired it makes her. This is more for defense for Shima and her friends to get away to safety. Chaos Blitz This ability makes Shima faster, though it wears off quickly. It makes her seem like she disappears and then reappears. It is more affective on enemies that are slow. This is more for defense to get away from enemies. Chaos Rift A dangerous attack that both Shima and Shadow can use. This attack creates a black hole that sucks in the nearest living thing. Shima had the unfortunate experience to be pulled into the rift herself. This can only be used in her Super form. Chaos Blast A powerful attack that can destroy almost anything. This attack delivers a powerful blast of Chaos energy that comes from Shima's hands and is very destructive. This can only be used in her Super form and Dark form. Chaos Kick Shima's legs becomes covered in Chaos energy, and she gives a bone-cracking kick. This attack can only be used in her Supre form and Dark form. Chaos Punch Shima's fist becomes covered in Chaos energy, and she delivers a jaw-shattering punch. This attack can only be used in her Super form and her Dark form. Chaos Shield One of the few defense attacks Shima knows. This ability creates a shield of Chaos energy. Shima can add layers to the shield, but that requires more energy, which also wears Shima down. When she'sw in her Super form, she doesn't get tired as fast when she adds more layers to the shield. Psychokinesis Abilities *Can pick up and throw objects *Can levitate short distances *Can bend objects (mostly metal objects like pipes) Other Abilities Homing Attack Shima can attack enemies in both the air and ground by pulling together a chain of attacks. This can help her get across gaps or to a higher place. Spin Dash Shima curls up into a ball and spins, then rockets off, smashing enemies in her wake. This can also help her get through tight spaces and defeat a lot of enemies in a roll. Triangle Jump Shima can jump from wall to wall to get across gaps in the floor. This only works if there are to walls parallel to each other. Ring Dash Shima can run along a string of Rings. This can help her get across gaps and to higher places. Red Tornado Like Sonic and Shadow's, Shima can create a mini-tornado, though instead of blue and black, hers is red. It can knock down enemies or pull them in closer to her for her to attack them. It can also round up Rings that are close to her. Other Information Name: Shima the Hedgehog Age: 15 (physically), 45+ (chronologically) Gender: Female Species: Artificial Hedgehog Height: 3'3" Weight: 74lbs Relatives: Xilax the Hedgehog (father; DNA donor), Ruby the Goddess (mother; DNA donor), Shadow the Hedgehog (half-brother), Hali the Hedgehog (sister), Gerald Robotnik (creator), Maria Robotnik (sister figure) Romantic Interests: Sonic the Hedgehog Birthplace: Space Colony ARK Likes, Dislikes, and Fears Likes Dislikes Fears Notes *Shima was originally going to be an only child, but her creator changed her mind and gave her a younger sister, Hali. *Though Shima and Hali do not look alike, they are considered "twins". This is mostly because they were created at the same time. *Shima uses her Chaos powers more than her Psychokinesis powers. Gallery Old Look 357px-Shima_the_hedgehog.png New (Current) Look 462px-Shima_the_Hedgehog_by_Shondraya_Desalynn.jpg|Credit to Shondraya-Desalynn on DA Super_Shima_New_by_celebitimetraveler36.jpg Category:Females Category:Hedgehogs Category:Heroes